Transformers Prime: Brothers Stick Together
by Kingstriker
Summary: Bumblebee's brothers and his friends have always been by his side through any situation. But while growing up, things can get very difficult. As a new mech comes to town, will Bee find he's not the only one that struggles in life? Moonstriker is my OC.
1. Chapter 1: Bumblebee to the rescue

Transformers Prime: Brothers Stick Together

_**Hey everybody I'm back with a new Transformers Prime Story. This one will include my OC, Moonstriker, and everyone's favorite drone, Steve. For those who have not read my previous story Starscream VS Soundwave, Moonstriker is a big and muscular cybertronian that is black with blue lines going down his chest and back. He has red optics, long razor sharp claws similar to Starscream's, height of Breakdown and a head that's similiar to Dreadwing's. His alternate form is a black monster truck. I hope to hear what you all think about this. For those who are familiar with my Alternate Story Franchise, this will be quite similiar. But this is not a reboot. But let's just say, it follows an alternate continuity of it.**_

_**WARNING: No war. TF: Prime Universe.**_

Chapter 1: Bumblebee to the rescue

_**On Cybertron...**_

It was late at night in the city of Iacon. The Cybertronian moon was no help to brighten up the sky. The enviroment of Cybertron was just like Earth. Buildings, streets, lights, houses, etc., all the same. Except for having metal trees. Not many cybertronians were out of this time at night. It was about 11:00 PM. However, there was one bot who was racing down one street in town very sad. His name was Steve. He was racing home after accidently falling asleep at the local library. He was worried about the gangs that hung out at that time of night.

"It's okay Steve, I should be back home soon." he said to himself as he kept on racing.

His way home included going past the Monster Truck Rally Arena. The last event had just ended and three of the monster trucks were going home. One was Black with blues lines going across him. The second one was green with black stripes going across the top. And the third one was red with yellow lightning bolts on his side. They were laughing about something.

"Dude you should have seen the way I dusted that truck!" The black one said.

"I know, but I almost dusted _you_!" The green one said nudging the black one a bit.

"Tonight was great...hey who's that?" The red one said stopping making the others stop too.

They spotted Steve over at the main entrance looking at them. The green one growled.

"Hey kid, this is a Monster Truck Zone, GO AWAY!" The green one continued to growl as he and the red one slowly rolled towards him.

"Guys come on! Leave him alone!" The black one said catching up.

Steve saw them coming but he didn't back away. The quickest way home was to cut through the arena. But he knew he would have to deal with these monster trucks.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The red one yelled as they came close to Steve.

"I needed to take a shortcut to get home quicker!" Steve said backing up a bit.

"TOO BAD, GO AROUND, UNLESS YOU WANT A NIGHTIME THRASHING!" The green one sneered.

Steve didn't know what to do. He noticed the black one wasn't saying anything and he actually looked worried for him. Steve's view of him was blocked by the red monster truck.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" He snarled revving his engine.

Steve could see a gap he could use to get past them. He revved his engine and went for it. He shot past the two trucks and nearly ran into the black one.

"THAT LITTLE RUNT!"

"LET'S SMASH HIM!"

The green and red mechs roared after him with the black one right behind. Steve ran into the main doors of the arena and found another door that led right onto the dirt track. He raced up and down multiple slopes. The green and red monster trucks were better at this than Steve was. They jumped high and closed on Steve. Once Steve got on the other side of the track he jumped and ran for the other exit which was the way home. But not before the two mechs caught up and blocked his path.

"Going somewhere?" The green one said as he raced around to the back of Steve.

The black one just watched as his friends were about to beat on the little car. Steve could see his chances of escaping shrinking every second. Then he had one idea left. He transformed and jumped across the red mech surprising all of them. Steve transformed back and rammed the doors of the exit.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" The two mechs yelled as they still began to give chase.

The black monster truck raced after them. Steve raced for his life and could see the monster trucks coming up right behind him. They were now on the highway of Iacon. Just as his chances were decreasing again, as a stroke of luck, Steve could see Bumblebee and Knock Out racing up ahead. Why were they out so late?

"BEE...KNOCK OUT HELP ME!" Steve yelled as he felt a bump from behind by the mechs.

They heard him and made a quick U-turn and waited for Steve to catch up. Steve did succesfully and the monster trucks stopped. The green and red one growled while the black one just stayed behind them.

"This isn't over!" The red one said.

"Yeah, watch your back!" The green one said.

They left as the black one stayed there for a few more seconds. He looked at Steve, then Bee and Knock Out.

"Sorry about that guys!" he said.

"It's okay!" Bee said. "See you around?"

"Yeah, see ya!" the black one said turning to catch up with the others.

"You know him?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, that's Moonstriker, we're friends! What are you doing out this late?" Bee asked as they continued down the highway to go home.

"Fell asleep at the library!" Steve laughed.

"You almost got your aft handed to you!" Knock Out said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, let's just not talk about it!" Steve said. "Wait, what are you two doing out?"

"Oh we were racing!" Knock Out said. "That and we just saved your aft."

"You would have lost this race!" Bee said.

"Whatever, next time you should bring your brothers. I'm sure Makeshift and Barricade would love to race us!" Knock Out said.

"What about Optimus?" Steve asked.

"Nah, too slow!" Knock Out said.

"I'll tell him you said that!" Bee said laughing.

"I'd like to see you try!" Knock Out said as they separated to go to their own homes.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Police Academy

_**Oh I forgot to mention that the green and red monster trucks are also my OC's that are named Smackdown (green one) and Pummel (red one). Just letting you know!**_

Chapter 2: Police Academy

The next day, Bee was on his computer looking up mail. He recieved a call from Optimus.

"Hello?"

"Dude, you know Barricade is coming back today from the Police Academy right?"

"Yes I know, I can't believe the Police Academy has an extra week in it. Well, at least the rest of us are all out!"

"Yeah, it sucks. I hear human school is also boring."

"I bet!"

"Got any plans?"

"Don't know, you hear what happened last night?"

"About you and Knock Out saving Steve?"

"Yeah!"

"He's lucky they didn't demolish him!"

"Yeah, feel like going over there and seeing if he's alright?"

"Sure, I'll see if Starscream and Soundwave want to come."

Bee hung up and went to see if Makeshift was up.

"Hey Makeshift morning!" Bee said seeing Makeshift yawning.

"Morning, where are you going?" Makeshift asked.

"Steve's to see if he's okay after last night!" Bee said.

"Alright!" Makeshift said getting up from his bed and heading towards the stairs and dragged his claws along the stairs as he went down.

"You know, I say this all the time but, you're the only one I can never see do much since you wear very dark plating. All I can see is your white optics while the rest of you is just a dark figure." Bee said laughing.

"Well, that's just me!" Makeshift said already at the bottom of the stairs.

Bee had a clever idea. He leaped off the stairs and tackled Makeshift beginning a wrestling match that only lasted 6 seconds before Makeshift had Bee pinned down under hin. Bee groaned.

"You always win!" Bee whined.

"You can't beat me or even Barricade." Makeshift said getting off of him.

"Whatever, I'll be back." Bee said and exited the house.

Bee walked to Optimus' where Optimus just happened to be waiting for him. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his right foot.

"Where have you been?" Optimus said.

"Dude, I just called you like 5 minutes ago! Give me a break!" Bee said, then looked around. "Where's Soundwave and Starscream?"

"Behind you!" a voice said making Bee jump in surprisement.

The voice belonged to Starscream who was smirking with his claws in his hips and Soundwave who laughed a bit.

"Well, now that we are all here, let's go check out Steve." Optimus said.

At Steve's house, he was sitting on his bed thinking about everything that happened last night. He hoped he would never have to see those mechs again. He heard his doorbell ring and went to answer it. He was surprised to see his friends.

"Hey Steve!" Bee said.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Steve said.

"Just to check on you and see if you are okay!" Optimus said.

"Oh really? Thanks, I think I'm...recovering." Steve said with a little worry in his voice. Soundwave sensed it right away.

"You're still scared aren't you?" Soundwave said crossing his arms.

"...yes!" Steve said looking down in shame.

"No problem with being scared. You have never really seen a mech that is also a monster truck before!" Starscream said.

"So how long have you known Moonstriker?" Steve asked.

"I met him last week when he moved into town." Bee said. "But I did get to see him when I was little when Moonstriker was in the Mini Monster Truck Rallies."

Just then, Bee recieved a call from Makeshift.

"Yo, Barricade is on his way now!" Makeshift said making Bee excited.

"Guys, Barricade's back!" Bee said.

"Awesome, come with us Steve!" Optimus said.

"Sure!" Steve said following them.

Meanwhile, Shockwave, Cliff, Makeshift and Megatron were waiting over at Bee's house. The group of 5 finally arrived but there was no sign of Barricade.

"Where is he?" Bee asked.

"Should be here soon!" Cliff said.

"Hopefully, I want to know if he pounded some heads!" Megatron said clenching his fists.

"You always want to see that!" Shockwave said rolling his only optic.

Just then, a police car is seen speeding straight towards them, particulary Bee. Bee's optics widened as the car kept coming at him and it's engine roared loudly. Right before the car was going to crash into Bee, it transformed revealing to be Barricade. Barricade lunged at Bee and tackled him down, pinning him in the process. Bee was too scared to look to see who it was and continued to struggle. Bee shut his optics when he heard Barricade speak.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Barricade yelled right in Bee's face while digging his claws in Bee's arm.

"FOR WHAT?" Bee yelled confused on what he did. He opened his optics looking mad when he saw Barricade about to laugh.

"For not getting out the way when I came at you!" Barricade laughed getting off Bee and picking him up.

"Oh Barricade you jerk!" Bee laughed hugging him which Barricade accepted.

Everyone smiled as Bee, Barricade and Makeshift were reunited.

"So I take it you passed?" Makeshift asked.

"You bet, I'm so excited! I now can go fast, beat up people and...pretty much do whatever I want!" Barricade said which made Megatron happy when he said "beat up people". Optimus rolled his eyes at Megatron.

"He's _your_ brother." Shockwave said to Optimus.

"Yep!" Was all Optimus had to say.

Later, Barricade talked to Bee, Makeshift, Optimus, Starscream and Soundwave about his time at the Academy.

"So, you had to actually fight others during training?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Barricade said.

"Did you make people jealous?" Starscream asked.

"Totaly, some actually wanted to fight me but it never happened. But I would have kicked some aft." Barricade said.

"Any femme's?" Soundwave asked.

"Heck yes! They all loved to look at me and see me in action!" Barricade said with a love expression on his face. "That reminds me, how are you and Arcee doing Starscream?" Barricade asked making everyone look at Starscream.

Starscream looked surprised at first but recovered and responded.

"We're doing good, I hope she thinks the same way!" Starscream had a "_Why did you mention that?" _look. Soundwave laughed a little.

"Shut up Soundwave!" Starscream sneered giving Soundwave a little shove.

"Hey that's enough!" Optimus said. "...seekers!"

"So, you plan on being out more and catching people?" Makeshift asked.

"Well, that and...I always wanted to hang out with you guys again!" Barricade said giving a smile to Bee who's spark warmed up.

"Well now that everyone's done and back from the academies, we should have a party!" Optimus suggested making everyone smile!

"TOTALY!"

"AWESOME!"

"YES DUDE!"

"SWEET!"

"Then it's settled." Optimus said.

"You think I can invite Moonstriker over?" Bee asked.

"I don't know!" Optimus said.

"Seems a little dangerous!" Soundwave said.

"Are you sure we would be able to even trust him?" Makeshift said.

"Guys I know he's a good guy, trust me!" Bee said.

"I'll keep a close watch on him!" Barricade said.

Bee looked a little sad which caught everyone's attention.

"We're sorry Bee, it's just that none of us had gotten to know him much and we were just concerned about how monster mechs usually act!" Optimus said patting his back.

"It's okay!" Bee said. "Just promise me you will be nice to him!" Bee said giving everybody puppy dog optics.

"We promise!" Soundwave assured him.

But Barricade and Makeshift looked worried.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

A week later that party was being scheduled to start soon. Everyone was excited. Everyone going included Bee, Optimus, Soundwave, Starscream, Barricade, Makeshift, Steve, Knock Out, Breakdown, Megatron, Arcee, Bulkhead, SkyQuake, Dreadwing and Shockwave.

_**Note: Airachnid will not appear!**_

Bee, Optimus and Steve were off to get Moonstriker. Steve was worried about the other two mechs coming after him again. But Bee and Optimus were there to protect him. They headed towards Moonstriker's house where he and the others just happened to be there. They were just leaving when Bee, Optimus and Steve showed up in vehicle mode. The red one, named pummel, and the green one, named Smackdown, growled as they recognized who they saw.

"Look who's back boys!" Pummel said snarling.

"Just in time for payback!" Smackdown said.

Pummel and Smackdown were two good friends that loved to bash other cars. Both of them reached Optimus' shoulder height. Pummel was red and yellow with blue optics, long red claws, and a head simliar to Wheeljack's. Smackdown was green and black with, unfortunately, one good green optic, a patch over the other, a missing tooth, long green claws, and a head similiar to Breakdown's.

Bee, Steve and Optimus transformed. Optimus' height scared the two a bit. Moonstriker wasn't scared at all. They turned their attention back to Steve.

"What are _you_ doing back around?" Smackdown snarled.

"We are here to talk to Moonstriker!" Bee said.

"Hey, you're that car who we saw with him!" Pummel said pointing a claw at him.

"Yeah so?" Bee said.

"So, uh, what happened to the optic and tooth?" Steve pointed out.

"None of your concern!" Smackdown said taking a step forward which Optimus did as well making Smackdown back up a bit.

"Your brother is Megatron right?" Pummel asked.

"Yeah!" Once Optimus said that it made the two mechs back up behind Moonstriker. Moonstriker walked up with a smile.

"Hey guys what's up?" Moonstriker greeted the trio.

"Hey dude, we were going to ask you something!" Bee said. "That and Steve wanted to get to know you better."

Moonstriker looked at Steve who hesitated a bit, tapping his claws together.

"Uh..hi!" Steve said still scared.

"Hey! Why are you scared?" Moonstriker laughed.

Steve watched as a shine effect ran down all 10 of Moonstriker's claws and then twinkled at the sharp ends. He shivered at the thgouht if he ever had to have those claws scrape against him.

"Uh, I'm just, well, surprised to see an actual monster mech in front of me!" Steve said finding bravery in him.

"Well, no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you!" Moonstriker assured.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us at a little party we were having for being done with the academies." Optimus said.

"Wow, cool, I'd love too." Moonstriker said.

"Plus, this will give you a chance to meet and hopefully become friends with all my friends!" Bee said. "Those two cause trouble a lot don't they?"

"Yeah, but they were just about to leave, they left some of their stuff here. They don't live in this city so I don't see them much." Moonstriker said with a little sadness in his voice.

Bee felt sorry for him. Moonstriker didn't have many friends but he was still tried to remain happy. Bee was one of his new good friends and appreciated it. By the looks of Optimus, Moonstriker hoped he could stay on his good side.

"So you're coming?" Optimus asked.

"Sure!" Moonstriker said.

"Hey Striker, see you next month!" Smackdown said as he and Pummel transformed and left.

The group of four headed back to Optimus and Megatron's backyard where the party had already started. It was a great success. Barricade and Makeshift stood there seeing the four mechs's coming up. They noticed Moonstriker and squinted their optics. Makeshift lowly growled while Barricade clenched his fists. Moonstriker noticed this.

"Uh Bee are you sure this is a good idea?" Moonstriker said bending down a bit to Bee's head.

"It's fine!" Bee assured. "Besides most of us watch Monster Truck Championships."

This made Moonstriker happy.

Bulkhead, Megatron, SkyQuake and Dreadwing were the first to notice him.

"Whoa is that Moonstriker?" Bulkhead said exitedly.

"It is!" Megatron said in disbelief.

The four ran up to Moonstriker who was shocked to see their surprised faces.

"Whoa whoa guys, I'm just here because Bee invited me!" Moonstriker said.

"Dude it's awesome that you're here!" SkyQuake said.

Later on during the party, everyone was getting along with Moonstriker. Barricade and Makeshift were even growing to like him. Barricade especially when he found out Moonstriker was also at the Police Academy before him. Moonstriker was considered an undercover poilce officer. Proof by seeing he had no police paint job, and he was a monster truck. At one point, Bee, Optimus, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade and Makeshift were huddled in a group.

"So, what did I tell you guys?" Bee said.

"Okay I admit, he's a good guy!" Optimus said.

"He has good humor!" Starscream said.

"Yeah, he really grew on everbody quickly." Soundwave said.

"I bet his friends are totaly not like him!" Shockwave said.

"Man, I can't believe how he is just like me!" Barricade said excited.

"I know, he'll make a great friend!" Makeshift said.

"Hear that Moonstriker!" Bee said as Moonstriker came over.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"You're in the group!" Bee said excitedly.

This made Moonstriker very happy. He felt his spark warm up and Bee just happened to go over and hug him which Moonstriker accepted. Moonstriker looked like he was beginning to cry.

"You don't know how much that really means to me Bee!" Moonstriker said trying not to cry.

"Dude, you're like a brother to us...a monster brother!" Bee laughed.

_**To be continued...**_

_**NOTE: I will also be working on another story while working on this one. So this won't be updated nearly every single day. But rest assured that both will be worked on! Don't forget to check out the other story, especially if you're a Shockwave fan!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Fang Trouble

Chapter 4: Fang Trouble

The next day, Makeshift woke up to find the house silent. He peered in his brother's room to see no one there. He ended up checking all the rooms but found nothing. As he headed into the kitchen, he thought he heard a fight outside in the back. He ran out there to see Bee and Barricade having a friendly sparring match. Barricade had Bee in a headlock and Bee was desperately trying to get out. He kicked Barricade in one of his legs to no avail.

"Give up?" Barricade laughed.

"No, you may be tougher but I will last more than 15 minutes this time." Bee said as he kept on kicking Barricade's legs.

Barricade took his free hand slowly clawed Bee in the stomach. Bee winced in pain, but he was having fun! With all his strength he flipped them onto the ground igniting a wrestling match. However, it ended quickly as Barricade pinned Bee down. Bee groaned in defeat.

"Just like old times!" Barricade laughed and both sat up.

"Yeah, you were always the better one!" Bee said a little dissapointed.

"Don't sweat it Bee, next time I'll go easy on you!" Barricade said patting his back.

Bee couldn't help but hug Barricade which Barricade returned. Makeshift smiled. Just then Optimus peered over the fence. He lived right beside Bee and the other two.

"Hey guys, have you seen Shockwave?" Optimus asked jumping the fence.

"No, why, what's wrong?" Makeshift asked.

"Well, yesterday at he party, Shockwave mysteriously left about an hour before it was over. Nobody knows why!" Optimus said worried.

"Who was the last person he was with?" Barricade asked.

"I think it was Moonstriker!" Optimus said.

"Well, let's see if he's home!" Bee said.

Shockwave was sitting on a hill. A hill that was behind his house. He was looking on at the view of the town. Yes, the hill was that big. He heard the sounds of multiple vehicles coming his way. Bee was the first to transform and go to him.

"Shockwave there you are, what happened that you had to leave early?" Bee asked sitting next to Shockwave.

"Do you remember that time when another one of my friends had huge fangs and he accidently bit my arm?" Shockwave asked shaking a bit.

"Yeah?" Bee said nodding.

"Well, that kinda got me afraid of big fangs. It haunts me now!" Shockwave said.

"Okay? But Megatron has fangs!" Bee said.

"Yeah, but not as big as Moonstriker's fangs!" Shockwave said grabbing his antenna's in fear.

"What does this have to do with why you are scared?" Bee said.

"Well, yesterday, I was sitting at a table with Moonstriker, Dreadwing and Knock Out and well...while we were eating he happened to stick out these very huge fangs from his mouth. I was already scared of him since I met him and seeing those fangs just made me loose it. So, later on I left because I was just too afraid to see him." Shockwave said now embarrased and ashamed.

Bee felt sorry for him. He patted his back.

"It's okay to be scared. But at least tell us before you leave to go somewhere else. But not even we knew he had fangs. That's pretty cool. But I had nearly forgotton about your fear of fangs." Bee said.

"I bet he noticed and now he probably thinks I'm a bad friend!" Shockwave said covering his face in his hands.

"I'm sure he understands! But, don't you think he has a right to have them out?" Bee said.

"Of course, they're _his_ fangs. Oh, I should apolagize!" Shockwave said.

"If you want, let's go!" Bee said.

Fortunately, Moonstriker hadn't noticed Shockwave's fear of him at all. He was at home playing a few video games when he recieved a knock at his door. When he opened it he smiled.

"Hey guys what's up?" Moonstriker asked.

"Uh, well...I need to apolagize to you."Shockwave said stepping forward a bit.

"Apolagize? For what?" Moonstriker asked confused.

"I saw you yesterday at the party with some very huge fangs coming from your mouth." Shockwave started. "I was already afraid of you because of how scary you looked and the fangs made it worse."

Moonstriker's confused look turned back into a happy one.

"Dude, no need to be sorry, I never told you guys before. All monster mechs have large fangs like these!" Moonstriker's fangs pop out reaching nearly to his chin. "Just something we were born with. You could say we are kinda like cybertronian vampires but we're not." he finished explaining.

"Dude that is awesome!" Barricade said.

"Why don't you just keep them out?" Makeshift asked.

"I don't know, I just never did!" Moonstriker said.

"Well, you could try!" Optimus said.

"I might!" Moonstriker said smiling making the fangs bend to shape the smile.

"Still afraid Shockwave?" Bee asked.

"No, not now!" Shockwave said wishing he could smile.

"You know I was planning a little prank on Cliff for not being able to come over to the party." Optimus said.

"What prank?" Makeshift asked.

"Using Moonstriker's fangs to scare him silly!" Optimus said.

"Then he will end up like Shockwave was!" Barricade said.

"Yeah, nice try Optimus!" Cliff said racing past them in vehicle form while laughing.

"Scrap!" Optimus face-palmed.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Police and Sirens

Chapter 5: Police and Sirens

One Afternoon that week, Barricade had recieved a call for a car racing around town. He was just about to go to the movies with his brothers but he couldn't now.

"Aw man!" Barricade groaned just as they were heading towards the theater.

"Sorry dude, we'll tell you how it went!" Makeshift said.

"Okay" Barricade said sadly.

"Dude, I thought you liked being a policeman!" Bee said.

"I do, but I just don't like doing my job at times when I want to have fun, I'll see you guys later." Barricade said transforming and speeding off blaring his siren.

Bee hung his head down in sorrow. Makeshift rested a servo on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry Bee, I'm sure he won't miss all of it!" Makeshift said.

Barricade sped down the road towards the location of the speeder. Sure enough, he found the mech trying to hide from him. Barricade slowly turned down one street turning his siren off. The mech backed up into a nearbye alley. The mech was Wheeljack. Barricade pretended to lose him.

"Aw man, I guess he won, but I'll get ya someday!" he lied racing away from Wheeljack.

Wheeljack fell for it and slowly moved out of the alley. He transformed and decided to pretend to act normal by walking back the way he came. Only to take one turn and come face-to-face with a smirking Barricade.

"Going somewhere?" he evily grinned.

Wheeljack backed up and ran with Barricade right on his fender. Barricade tackled and wrestled Wheeljack down pinning him. Wheeljack tapped out.

"You got me Barricade!" Wheeljack said defeated.

"Why were you running?" Barricade asked placing cuffs on Wheeljack.

"I was trying to get to the new movie today, I heard it was supposed to be good." Wheeljack explained surprising Barricade.

"Wait, you too? I was going to that!" Barricade said. "But I had to come and chase you!"

Wheeljack became embarrased, then worried.

"Please don't take me to jail, I never been arrested before, I was just in a hurry this one time!" Wheeljack pleaded.

Barricade thought for a moment, should he arrest Wheeljack, or let him join Barricade to the movies? He came to a conclusion.

"Fine, but next time, you will go no matter what! Besides we need to get going!" Barricade said taking off the cuffs.

They transformed and raced away. Meanwhile in the theater, the previews were still going. Bee and Makeshift were still upset. It wasn't the same without all three of them. Just then, Barricade and Wheeljack raced in quickly and found seats next to Bee and Makeshift.

"Wow, you made it, how was the pursuit?" Makeshift asked.

"Ask him!" Barricade said pointing to Wheeljack beside him who chuckled.

Later Bee had noticed that Moonstriker hadn't visited or called all day, of course he didn't have to. But Bee went to investigate. He located Moonstriker's house and actually looked through his windows. He saw that Moonstriker was asleep with one of his servos on his head. He had a headache. Bee noticed he had an angry look on his face and his fangs were out. Bee admired his room. Big TV, big bed, big dresser, big door, big everything. Moonstriker twitched a bit making his optics open a bit. Bee wide-opticed and ducked when Moonstriker turned his head to the window. Bee could have sworn he heard him growl. Eventually Moonstriker went back to sleep and Bee peered back in. He took notice of a notebook on Moonstriker's nightstand, a had a picture of Moonstriker in vehicle mode with sirens on top of him. Bee remembered that since Moonstriker was a spy cop, he couldn't own sirens. This made Bee upset.

"Oh Moonstriker." Bee said before leaving the house and heading home. "You're not the only one missing something you want."

As he arrived back home, he saw Optimus walking to him.

"Hey Optimus, you busy?" Bee asked.

"No, why?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

Bee and Optimus went and gathered Soundwave, Barricade and Makeshift to help him and Optimus at the scrapyard find a few siren parts. Luckily they found 3 square pieces that were red, white and blue. Next they took the pieces to Shockwave's basement to help fix it up, Starscream helped too.

"I think it's almost done!" Shockwave said.

"Just a few more seconds and...DONE!" Starscream said.

Together they had built a new and improved siren for Moonstriker. There was only one problem. Who was going to give it to him?

**_This is what Bee thought would happen:_**

"Well, I think I should be the one!" Starscream said.

"You? Why you?" Makeshift asked.

"I believe I did most of the work!" Starscream said.

"ILLOGICAL! I did most of the work!" Shockwave said.

"Uh guys?" Bee said trying to intervene.

"You all know I did, especially since I did most of the digging around the scrapyard." Optimus said recieving a shove from Soundwave.

"No you didn't, you barely dug at all!" Soundwave protested.

"Guys?" Bee said again to no avail.

Barricade and Makeshift were also trying to get the attention of the angry mechs.

"Soundwave you know good and well that I did most of the work!" Shockwave said.

"Sure you did!" Optimus said.

"You got something to say big guy?" Shockwave said angrily.

"NOTHING I WANT TO SAY IN FRONT OF THE VIEWERS READING THIS!" Optimus snapped back breaking the fourth wall!

"WHAT VIEWERS?" Starscream asked.

"Did he just break the fourth wall?" Bee asked.

"Yep!" Barricade and Makeshift said together.

"Forget it I'm taking it to Moonstriker!" Soundwave cut in.

"NO I AM!" Shockwave said.

"GIVE ME THAT, I'LL TAKE IT!" Starscream demanded.

"LIAR LYING LIAR!" Shockwave yelled.

"SHUT THE FRAG UP!" Bee screamed scaring everybody in the basement. Bee's optics were glowing redder than Starscream's.

_**But this is what really happened:**_

Well Bee, here's Moonstriker's siren. Think he will like it?" Optimus said.

"Yeah, but he would like it even more if we all gave it to him, whenever he awakens." Bee said.

"Really? Are you sure he would want to see all of us give it to him?" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, in fact a few days ago we had a talk." Bee said remembering.

_**A few days ago...**_

Moonstriker and Bee are walking around the neighborhood.

"Hey Moonstriker, if there was one thing you could wish for, what would it be?" Bee asked.

"Well...no mabye I shouldn't say it, you're going to laugh!" Moonstriker said sadly.

"I won't laugh, just tell me!" Bee said.

"You promise?"

"If I laugh, may a pain in my spark be known!" Bee said.

"Well, ever since I was little I had always wanted a police siren. They are so cool! That's why I became a policemech. But it turns out monster mechs can only become spy cops that don't have a siren. But I learned to accept it!" Moonstriker explained. Bee smiled.

"I think you would look great with one!" Bee said.

"Really? You think so?"

"I sure do! Someday you'll get one, I'm sure of it!" Bee assured.

So what do _you_ want?" Moonstriker asked.

"I just want my friends and family to hang out a lot with me! We just got out of the academies and now nearly everyone is separating. I just miss the old times." Bee said.

Moonstriker bent down and wrapped an arm around Bee.

"Dude, we will always be there for you, just like you would for us! I see now that you are what keeps everyone together. And that's something to be proud of!" Moonstriker explained.

Bee's optics nearly watered. He hugged the giant mech.

"Thank you!"

"Anytime!"

_**Present...**_

Bee saw that everyone smiled at him. Bee knew they all cared for him and wanted the best for him.

"Don't worry Bee, we will make sure Moonstriker knows it's from all of us." Makeshift said.

"Yeah, we all want him to be happy." Barricade said.

"Guys I think we forgot someone!" Shockwave said.

"Oh yeah, let's go grab Steve!" Starscream said.

Moonstriker had just woken up a few minutes ago and had recovered from his headache. He was now watching TV when soon he recieved a knock at the door. When he opened it he smiled big.

"Hey Moonstriker!" Bee said excitedly and held something behind him.

Moonstriker noticed Bee's smile and looked confused. Then he noticed everyone's smile (except Soundwave).

Bee held out his gift which made Moonstriker's optics widen.

"A SIREN?" Moonstriker said as he was handed it.

"Yep, we made it!" Bee said.

"I don't know what to say!" Moonstriker said nearly tearing.

"Bee told us how much you wanted one!" Optimus said with the others agreeing.

Before Moonstriker could respond he was poked by Bee.

"Try it on!" Bee said.

"Okay!"

He quickly gave it to Bee and transformed. Bee placed it right on top of him. It was a perfect fit. He made it blare loudly and everyone cheered.

"Wow! It's the best thing I ever got!" Moonstriker said as he transformed again. "But, you guys becoming my friends is even better!" he added making everyone smile big.

Bee hugged Moonstriker who returned it. Bee couldn't help but tear a bit too. Later that day, Bee, Barricade and Makeshift were returning to their house.

"Well, I have to say I'm really enjoying life after the academies." Bee said.

"I agree, new friends, new adeventures, more hanging out again!" Makeshift said.

"We just have to remember that Brothers Stick Together no matter what. And brothers can even include our close friends." Barricade said.

"I'm really glad you guys gave Moonstriker a chance." Bee said.

"He's a very nice guy!" Makeshift said.

Just then Steve appeared.

"Barricade, another speeder is going around town!" he informed.

Barricade smirked.

"Not for long!" he said as Bee and Makeshift nodded.

The trio transformed and raced away to their next adventure! This time, together!

_**The End...**_

_**I felt the ending being a little rushed and the story being a little short. But I tried my best to end this in a good way. I hope you guys enjoyed this little story and I am looking forward to my next one. Till then, PEACE!**_


End file.
